


I Wish You Would

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you please make a fanfic where Bellarke fight in front of Camp Jaha? With them thinking about how much they need and missed each other and scared to lose each other again Reactions of Abby Kane Sinclair Wick Monroe Murphy to the fight Raven could tell Wick that they are probably just trying to cover up their sexual tension Abby and Kane probably try to step in but Raven Murphy and Monroe tell them it's best to stay out of it but they don't listen and Bellarke yell at them for interfering!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish You Would

Clarke comes back after 65 days, 4 hours, 23 minutes and 16 seconds. The only reason Bellamy knows this is because Monty keeps track, that’s why. It’s definitely not because he’s always thinking about her, thinking about what she was doing, thinking about whether or not she was doing okay. Thinking about Clarke was not something Bellamy did at all.

No sir, definitely not.

It’s 2 hours, 45 minutes and 5 seconds after Clarke gets home that a fight erupts between the two of them in front of the whole camp. (Wick and Raven had bets on how long their friends would handle not talking to one another. Raven won.) This fight is nothing like any other before and everyone else can only watch as Bellamy and Clarke yell at one another at the top of their lungs.

“I know you had a lot of shit to sort out, Clarke but you left me alone. You left for 65 days and not once did you think about the consequence of what you leaving would do to me. We pulled that damn lever together and you left me alone to pick up the pieces. That’s not what we do! We were a team, partners, equals.”

Bellamy’s voice cracks at the end and Clarke wavers slightly at the hurt in his eyes before she strengthens up, hotly muttering, “I had to leave, Bellamy. I couldn’t stay here and look at everyone only to be reminded that they are here because we irradiated Mount Weather. Innocent people I had no right to execute are the only reason my friends and family are alive.”

“They were going to use us. Yes, they were innocent people we killed but there were also the people like Cage, and Tsing who were going to use us to keep themselves alive. Every war has casualties, Clarke.”

She looks unsure, her bottom lip between her teeth as her gaze flits from Bellamy to the small crowd gathered around them. A crowd consisting of Raven, Wick, her mother, Kane, Murphy, Monroe, and everyone else they had saved from the mountain.

Clarke seemed to be fighting a battle against herself, a battle where she was on the edge, teetering on the side of forgiveness, just waiting for someone to push her over. Bellamy takes a step towards her, hand outstretched as if to take her own, but she pulls away, gaze hardening.

“Well maybe I don’t want to be in a war every single goddamn day.”

Bellamy’s chuckle is dark. “Welcome to earth, Clarke. War is a part of our lives.”

As people continue to watch Clarke and Bellamy volley back and forth it’s apparent to everyone else that the root of the problem was that the two of them were scared. They were scared of losing one another again, they were scared that one of them was going to take it too far and then it would all be over. All the trust, the fate, the love they had built up since arriving would be gone with one misspoken word.

“You know, I think this is all just foreplay. They’re trying to cover up the very obvious sexual tension between the two of them.” Raven says.

“You could be right, Reyes.”

“Of course I’m right. I’m always fucking right.”

Wick shakes his head, a smile on the corners of his lips. Abby and Kane look at one another before Abby asks him, “Should we step in? Make them stop?”

Murphy is the one to answer her, a smirk on his face as well on Raven’s and Monroe’s, all three knowing exactly what would happen if Abby and Kane tried to make the two stop.

“You could try but they’re just going to end up biting your heads off..”

“Murphy’s right and he had to learn that the hard way.” Raven adds..

Murphy glares at her, and she only smiles back at him, her face the picture of innocence. Monroe is smiling to herself while Abby, Kane and Wick just look confused.

(Let’s just say that the last time Bellamy and Clarke fought, Murphy got between them and ended up with latrine duty for a month.)

Abby still has a worried look on her face. Kane takes notice of it, his own lips drawing downward. He lets out a sigh before muttering, “They shouldn’t be fighting like this. Someone needs to stop them.”

Abby shoots him a grateful smile while everyone else just shakes their head, knowing that the outcome wasn’t going to be particularly pleasant. Raven even goes so far as to mumble, “Good luck.. God knows you’re going to need it.”

Kane ignores her and stalks over to the arguing pair, Abby trailing behind him. Everyone else stays back, watching as everything goes to hell.

Kane is frank, cutting into the conversation with a practiced ease.

“I think it’s time for you two to stop bickering like children. We have let this gone far enough.”

“Kane is right. Stop this now, Clarke.” Abby says.

The force with which the pair whips around to glare at the adults is astonishing and they can only gape, words seeming to have failed them. From behind Raven and Murphy laugh their asses off, Raven leaning against Wick and Murphy against Monroe.

“Get away from us, Mom. Can’t you see Bellamy and I are having a civil conversation?”

“Piss off, Kane. We are trying to talk through our differences. Can’t you see that?”

Abby is at a loss for words, while Kane only looks mildly ticked off. He seems to come to the conclusion that the kids standing in front of him are going to figure this out by themselves, not needing their assistance.. So he grabs Abby’s arm and simply nods at Bellamy and Clarke before dragging Abby away, leaving the two to go back to their ‘discussion’.

“God, you’re such an insufferable prick! I may have left but I came back, didn’t I?”

“That’s not the fucking point. Fine, you came back but I needed you too, Clarke. Did you ever fucking think about that?”

Clarke is ashamed to say that the thought of Bellamy needing her as much as she needed him had never crossed her mind. Her eyes water, and she looks up at Bellamy who was staring at her with so much hurt, so much want, so much love that she shocks both herself and him by launching at him, arms coming up to wrap around his neck.

Bellamy is startled to say the least by Clarke’s sudden attack but he recovers smoothly, winding his arms around her waist and holding onto her tightly. He buries his face into her hair, inhaling that scent he first got a whiff of 65 days ago.

Clarke’s voice is just a whisper against his neck but it feels like a shout as she says, “I’m always going to need you. Don’t ever doubt that.”

His voice is just a breath as he replies, “The same goes for me.”

And if anyone asks if those were tears in Bellamy’s eyes he would vehemently deny it while Clarke would just chuckle, a content smile on her face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
